It is known that a machine may be used to facilitate a presentation of a product for selection by a user. A web server machine may cause an electronic storefront to be displayed to the user. For example, the web server machine may transmit data to a web client machine of the user, and the web client machine may use the data to present the electronic storefront to the user. The electronic storefront may present an available product. If the user is interested in the product, the user may use the electronic storefront to select that product for purchase or to obtain further information about the product.